<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleaser by annalobster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866396">Pleaser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalobster/pseuds/annalobster'>annalobster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnap Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dreamnap - fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalobster/pseuds/annalobster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This work is for Jules in the h/w discord :) It's based off the song Pleaser by Wallows and I tried my best to follow the theme of the song so fingers crossed it worked.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnap Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream isn’t the type of person to bend at the will of a person. He likes to be in charge, take control and lead but there’s one person who changes him. Someone he’ll commit murder for. Someone he’ll risk his life for. Sapnap. His soft voice and light giggle is like magic, making Dream do whatever he says without question. </p>
<p>Dream has always had feelings for Sapnap. Every call, every text, every year that passes by he falls more and more in love with Sapnap. The endless amount of late night Discord calls and flirty jokes has Dream head over heels for this man, he wants nothing more than to fall into the arms of the boy that means the world to him. </p>
<p>He hasn’t told a single soul about his feelings. Not George, not Karl, not even Patches. No one knows and it will stay that way. He’s thankful for the flirty friendship they have. He’s able to get away with his banter towards Sapnap; calling him cute and talking about cuddling. Normal things people do in a relationship but when they aren’t live streaming in front of 1000s of people, it’s a different story. They aren’t playful or lovey-dovey, it’s all just for show.</p>
<p>That is what hurts him the most. Knowing he can never have him, he can never call Sapnap his or say ‘I love you’ in more than just a platonic way. It’s all for show, to get their fans riled up. He oh-so desperately wants to fly to Texas and hold the man in his arms.</p>
<p>Maybe he should, maybe he should call Sapnap. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“So, will you come?” Dream asks nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, idiot. I will come,” Sapnap smiles brightly, dimples showing and a slight pink over his face. </p>
<p>“Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. Should we tell our fans?” Dream can’t help but hide the excitement in his voice, he jumps up and down in his seat. Then it hits him. <i>He’s really coming, He’s actually going to be at my house. Oh shit what have I done.</i></p>
<p>“Not yet, we should get tickets booked first and tell our friends.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” </p>
<p>The two men spend the next few hours discussing flight plans, weeks they’re open, times, things to do while they're together and finally settle on a date. Two weeks from today. Two more weeks and until he can see the love of his life, who most likely doesn’t feel the same. He spends the next week trying not to stress. Almost every night he sits in a call with Sapnap. </p>
<p>The next day, when everyone is on a call they break the news. Everyone is super excited for them. Well, everyone except George. He’s still happy for them but Dream can’t help but notice the slight disappointment in his voice.</p>
<p>A week after they had bought the tickets Dream decides to make a tweet about it. </p>
<p><b>Dream</b><br/>
Hey all! A week from today Sapnap will be traveling to Florida and spending two weeks with me. We won’t be streaming as much as we want to spend time with each other and enjoy each other's company. :)</p>
<p>He clicks the send button and puts his phone face down on the bed, hearing his notifications blow up. He looks around his room and frowns at the messiness that lays in front of him. “I should clean,” he spends the next week cleaning the house making sure everything is spotless.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dream is waiting at the airport baggage claim, waiting for Sapnap to arrive. He checks his phone again...and again...and again. Waiting for a message to pop up. Waiting for Sapnap to walk around the corner. He pockets his phone and goes into a nearby store, thumbing through the different magazines to keep himself busy. When he looks back to the baggage claim, he sees a short man looking around, clueless.</p>
<p>“Sapnap!” He yells.</p>
<p>“Dream!” The two men run into each other and fall into a close hug. Dream, being much taller than Sapanp, picks him up and spins around. “Dream! Put me down! I swear,” he sets down the smaller man and a bright pink forms on his face.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m just excited to see you.”</p>
<p>“I am too, let’s get out of here.” Sapnap follows Dream to his car and they head to Dream’s house. The car ride was silent, after years of Discord calls they are able to fall into a comfortable silence but Dream is panicking. He can’t believe that his best friend of 12 years is finally just a few feet away from him instead of 1000s of miles. It’s all so surreal. When they arrive at Dream's house, he leads Sapnap into his room, showing him the guest room where he will be staying.</p>
<p>“You hungry? Want anything to eat?” Dream leans against the door frame, watching the short man unpack.</p>
<p>“Yeah, could you order pizza or something?” Dream shoots him a thumbs up and walks to the kitchen to place an order.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, they hear a knock at the door. Dream tips the driver and sets the box on the counter in front of Sapnap.</p>
<p>“Dude, this smells amazing,” Sapnap opens the box and rips out a piece, taking a large bite out of the triangle.</p>
<p>“Best local pizzeria in town. I’ve been going since I was a kid. Every party you could imagine people would order from there,” Dream slides a piece onto a paper plate and fills a glass with water. “Water?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks.” Sapnap says through a mouth full of food. He fills another class full of water and places it in front of Sapnap. They both sit in silence, eating the pizza that sits in front of them. It’s about six in the afternoon when Dream suggests watching a movie. Sapnap agrees and they migrate to the couch, sitting at each end of the sofa. </p>
<p>The movie plays through but Dream isn’t focused on that. He gazes at the figure sitting on the other end of the room, desperately wanting to slide over and fall into his arms. Sleep in his warmth and never leave. Movie after movie, Dream gets tired of sitting there, waiting for something to come that never will. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Dream speaks up. “Wanna do something else? I’m getting kind of bored watching movies.” Dream shifts in his seat.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’m getting bored too. Anything you had in mind?” Sapnap pauses the movie and turns his gaze to Dream. An idea pops into Sapnap’s mind and his eyes light up. “I have an amazing idea,” Dream hums. “We should cuddle”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Panic starts to rise in Dream’s stomach. <i>What the fuck.</i></p>
<p>“I mean, only if you want.” Sapnap sinks in seat, looking away in embarrassment. Blood starts to rush to both the men’s faces.</p>
<p>“No, no. I-I’d love to, but you're the little spoon.” Dream opens his arms and Sapnap crawls across the sofa, crashing into his arms. He quietly mumbles ‘deal’ and lays his head on Dream’s chest, hearing his heartbeat.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass and Dream is staring at the human he’s holding in his arms. This is it, this is what I’ve always wanted. I’m here to keep him safe. A bright smile forms on Dream’s face and he lightly places a kiss into Sapnap’s hair.</p>
<p>“Hey Sapnap?” He looks down to see that sleep has overtaken him and Dream’s smile falters. He wanted to tell him. Tell him everything he’s been bottling up for the last 12 years but he can’t. At least not now. Dream lowers his voice to a whisper, “I really, really like you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is for Jules in the h/w discord :) It's based off the song Pleaser by Wallows and I tried my best to follow the theme of the song so fingers crossed it worked.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>